


Deflowered

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, JEROME IS MEAN IN THIS, Jerome's POV, Name-Calling, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, he just wants to corrupt you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: All Jerome wants is to deflower the innocent girl he fancies and make her his, and only his.





	Deflowered

She was a sweet, little innocent thing that I wanted nothing more than to corrupt, vile her until there was none of that innocence left, she had no idea what she was getting into when she agreed to let me be her first.

It had taken a couple of months of oh-so subtly hinting and suggesting through jokes and light touches that lingered far too long, to persuade her to take this risk and offer her virginity to me, and my carefully crafted patience had paid off so nicely. At last, I got my chance to have all of her, just like I had been dreaming of since the day I met her amidst a crowd at the circus. She visited me there so frequently, more than she'd probably liked to admit because she was easily embarrassed, which was just another of the many cute things about her.

She always said how she didn't like being a virgin, so of course being the great friend that I am, I offered to help her, promised her that I could make her feel things she didn't think was possible, that she was going to have the time of her life with me.

Oh, how I dreamed of this girl, this friend. I wanted more than that. I wanted everything she had to offer. I wanted her touch, her fervor. I wanted to leave my mark on her, brand over every inch of her body, wanted to let everyone know that she was mine and mine alone.

The impurity of it all was sinful, oh so horrid, but I couldn't help it. She made me feel like a raging animal in need of my fix. And all I wanted was to take her, to be her first. To deflower her, defile her in every way possible.

I had just allowed myself in her room when night fell and rushed to her place the second she called me to let me know that her parents had left, so we had the place all to ourselves. The moment I stepped in her room, I noticed her attire. Her dress, cut low at the breasts and at mid-thigh, did nothing to help keep the impurity of my thoughts at bay. The silkiness of the material glinted off the wisps of moonlight–oh how soft it must be against her skin.

My head turned towards the window, shrouded in darkness as the sun was now completely retired for this day. The moon was bright amongst the sky, the only available light in the dimly lit room. My mind was racing – I couldn't stop the impure scenes coming forth, I felt so scatterbrained. I had never been so succumbed with a girl before, my desire for her was all so consuming.

She was chewing on her lower lip, looking at me with such innocence and purity in those big, wide eyes before she whispered, "Hey."

"Hey gorgeous," I smirked as I stepped forward until I was standing at the foot of her bed. My eyes wandered down back to her chest, how it rose and fell along with her soft breaths, She was so nervous about tonight, I could see it in her eyes.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for agreeing to help me, with this," she said meekly, voice tense as her eyes focused on mine. "I know I can trust you, and I wanted you to know how much I appreciate it before we got started," she laughed nervously before she continued. "I have no idea what I'm doing so please take the lead and just tell me what to do."

My lips curved into a wider smirk and I nodded my head at that, eyes following her every move and how she continued to worry her teeth on her lower lip. "And you tell me," I bent down and lifted her chin up with my hand, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "if you need me to stop," then another to her lips, "or if you're not comfortable with something," then one to her nose, "but it's all going to feel good I promise."

"Okay, I will," she complied, a soft smile playing on her lips as she returned every single one of the kisses on my face. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves before she started again, "What do you want me to do first?" she asked softly and then added, "I want to make you feel good, so don't hesitate to ask me for something you've been wanting, too."

Oh she had a way with words. She knew exactly what to say to get me going. I was going to put that cute little mouth to good use, that was for sure.

"Then I know exactly what you can do for me," I told her, as if the idea had just came up now after what she said when I had been thinking about this all day. I took her hand in mine and guided her off the bed to the space of her room where we both stood.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked meekly, voice so soft and frail, like I could make her do anything I wanted.

"You're going to suck me off first so get on your knees like a good girl," I ordered, and she nodded her head, instantly agreeing with the idea. Fuck, I fucking loved how submissive she was, there was such an appeal to her blindly following whatever I told her.

I felt pressure along my right leg, an area just below the hollow of my hipbone. I looked down, and there she was, setting at my feet, leaning against my leg. She sat with her knees pointing outwards, soles of her feet pressed together. Her hands curled loosely around her ankles and her head rested against my thigh, merely leaning a little more solidly against me and allowing me to observe her. The fire in my bones only grew more insistent at the sight and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

My hand landed on her hair, feeling the familiar heat of her radiating from her skull, she sighed when I made contact, almost a moan of relief, and tilted her head more securely against my thigh. Fuck, she would make such a good pet.

I pushed my fingers into her hair, feeling the strands tangle around my invasion. I petted at the cowlicks at her hairline and crown, smoothing them down. I couldn't help but delight in the power and possibility of our positions, and how she was sitting down on the floor just for me. She made a low pleased sound in the back of her throat, and I could feel the faintest of vibrations against my fingertips, traveling from her rib cage up through her spine and against my fingers through her skull; she appeared to be humming.

I eventually grew frustrated with the lack of new territory to explore - my arms could only stretch so far, and she was shorter than me. I fisted my hands into the hair at the nape of her neck, and tugged, pulling her up until she was kneeling, sitting back on her heels, no longer leaning against my leg. She didn't protest, not with words nor with non-verbal cues. I led, and she followed, like she was mindlessly obedient. I stroked my thumbs over her cheekbones, pressing firmly to feel the push-back of her zygomatic arches. I traced the fine lines around her eyes, nose, and mouth with the pads of my right hand, dragging the fingers on my left down the vulnerable curve of her throat.

Her expression was placid, though I felt tension in her facial muscles carved the foundation of her familiar affectionate smile beneath her skin. Her eyes were dark and wide in the ruddy light from the street lamps outside. Her gaze was unwavering, never losing focus or appeared to stare past me. I loved seeing her silent and submissive at my feet. It was a fucking perfect sight, and I couldn't wait any longer, I had to shove my cock down her pretty throat.

"You ready, baby girl?" I asked, curling my hand under her jaw, palm cradling the edge of her mandible on one side, fingertips moving up towards her cheek on the other. Her skin was overheated, and a deeper flush raised on her cheeks. She nodded her head as her eyes darkened further when my other hand pushed my pants down, pulling the waistband out and under my hard, stiff cock until they both pooled around my ankles and I stepped out of them.

Her gaze drifted down to eye me critically: her mouth opened and she licked her lips, her scorching breath scraped against all the sensitive nerves of my inguinal region, throat bobbing against my hand. More blood gushed into my erectile tissue, and the heat gathering in my engorged cock felt like it would be enough to brand her delicate skin.

I waited until her eyes met mine before testing my theory; eyes locked, I wrapped my hand tightly around the base of my cock, guiding it towards her until the plump and spongy glans rubbed against her lips. I painted her mouth with my pre-come, moving back and forth with tiny twists of my hips, simply using the grip myself to keep my cock steady. I lost myself in the sensation, the sultry buzz in my skin simultaneously yearning for more and reveling in the hedonistic appreciation of the craving crackling in my bones. I twisted my hips a little farther, dragging the glans over her cheek, smearing her with more of my fluid, and then merely resting, pressing my throbbing shaft against her heated, petal soft skin.

Her pretty little tongue appeared, as I expected, dragging across her upper lip, and my secretions glistened against her reddened skin. I dragged the thumb across her lip, gathering the fluid on my own skin, and then pushed my finger into her mouth. She suck on it softly, searingly hot oral tissues delicate and fluttering. Her teeth dragged against the pad of my thumb as I slid it out of her mouth.

"You have such a fucking pretty little mouth, I just need to fuck it," I murmured, and drew back a few inches, re-positioning the two of us and dropping my cock, allowing the tip to brush tantalizingly over her lips as I moved. I maintained my hold on her jaw as my free hand brushed her hair off her brow and pulled the strands away from her neck and chest to cascade over her shoulder blades.

I jerked in surprise at the blistering butterfly-kiss brushed across the glans. My eyes flew to hers, then over her face, and she didn't appear to have moved, but her mouth was just barely parted, tongue gripped between her teeth. I returned to my former position, refusing to so much as blink; her tongue lapped against my silt, careful, little touches with the very tip. She parted her lips a little farther, letting her tongue drag over the head of my cock, then wriggling underneath my foreskin.

Abruptly, all of my intentions to draw this out, to torment us both were forgotten. I fisted the base of my cock, and tightened the grip on her jaw. I fed it to her slowly - inexorable, but not precisely gentle. Her lips remained clamped tight around me, and her tongue pressed up against the ventral surface of my cock as the head bumped against her hard palate, then her soft palate. I let myself go so my fist wasn't in the way as I stroked further into her mouth, until I nudged up against the top of her throat. I pulsed back and forth slowly, feeling the slick and rhythmically tightening surface fluttering against the glans. Her gaze remained fixed on mine, and she made no move to stop me, to slow me down, so I didn't.

"Fuck, you're such a good little cockslut," I hissed out. I released my grip on her jaw, holding her instead with both hands in her hair. I drew her forward, pushing her farther onto my cock until her nose was pushing against my pelvis and I must have been blocking off her air. "Take it all, I want you to choke on my cock." 

She twitched a few times, cheeks hollowing around my cock and back arching as she futilely tried to find air, weakly struggling to adjust. Her eyes grew wider and a hectic flush crawled from her chest, up to her throat to her cheeks, but she never looked away from me, tilting her chin awkwardly to keep her eyes on mine. Just as her expression began to show a little desperation, I pulled back.

I kept just the tip of my cock in the humid confines of her mouth as she gulped down air - she hadn't quite got all her breath back by the time I pulled her back down on my cock. She inhaled frantically, but accepted me readily enough. I forced her head to tilt a little farther, her back to arch a little steeper, just so I could nudge another millimeter or two deeper into her throat. I made her hold me for longer.

"Shit, your mouth was made for this, it was made just to pleasure me," I said through a heavy puff. She was deliciously flushed, the red hue in her cheeks rising higher and higher as I stuffed her full of my cock, over and over, just as desperate to finish as I was to see if she could take it. Sweat rolled off her temples down her cheeks, splattering against the thin skin on the insides of my wrists in small drops. 

"I own you, you're my little toy that I get to use however I wish and whenever I want," I drawled out. 

The head of my cock caught minutely against her teeth on my next withdrawal. I inhaled sharply when fire flashed through me, burning through my thighs and making me shake. We both froze, staring at each other. We were still and wary for a moment, and then she smiled before she sucked my cock back down, tipping her head to get me back at the right angle, but this time she let her teeth drag, very carefully, down my length. The sharp, unyielding scrape was in no way comfortable, but never crossed the line into painful, she was a fucking natural at this.

I trembled with the effort it took not to jerk, not to thrust uncomfortably into her mouth, not to batter my way down her throat. I let her control her own pace up and down my cock, merely watching her impale herself on me again and again.

"Don't stop, fuck, just keep going, I'm not gonna go easy on you now," I warned her, and she hummed around my skin in response. I suddenly slid out of her mouth with a slick pop, and I couldn't help tightening my hands around her hair. Her eyelids flickered, and her lips curled upwards, just a bit. I tugged again and again, pulling harder and harder until her smile had disappeared, her breathing became harsh and her eyes were practically black.

She nudged against my cock, pressing her cheekbone, jaw, neck, to my throbbing flesh, panting heavily against me. She stretched up to feather feverish kisses over my abdomen and stomach,. She dipped her head to inhale deeply against the base of my erection, pressing little kisses and licks to the skin around it as she ducked under to mouth at my balls. She curled her tongue around one, pulling it into her blazing mouth and sucking softly. Fuck, she was fucking merciless. She rolled it over her tongue, slowly and thoroughly, feeling the weight of my balls inside the loose skin.

"Fuck, just like that, baby girl, you're doing so good, you're taking me so well," I praised through a ragged breath. She released me, and her eyes glinted almost wickedly as she flicked a glance up at me; blowing gently on the damp skin. I didn't shiver so much as I jerked uncontrollably, and it was only by locking my knees that I remained upright. She mouthed at the other testicle as I recovered. She tugged at the thin skin of my sack with her lips, sparking maddeningly tiny flashes of electricity through my nervous system.

Finally, after the majority of my brain had liquefied in my skull, she licked her way back up to the tip of my cock. I pressed between her lips, and she slid down me until I was once again nestled in the warm tunnel of throat. I couldn't stand it anymore, and I didn't give her a chance to argue, though she certainly didn't try.

"I wish you could see yourself from my view, you look so fucking gorgeous with your mouth stuffed with my cock, it's such a good look for you," I told her, and she only whimpered around in response. My hips stuttered and rolled as I pushed into her mouth over and over again, moving frantically, beyond all reason. She made little mewling, choking gasps around my cock whenever she had the air to, which wasn't often. Saliva coated her lips, then collected at the corners of her mouth, thickening until it couldn't cling anymore and began to run over her chin until she was drooling helplessly around my cock. It was fucking perfect, everything about it was perfect.

"You're going to swallow," I ordered in a rasp, "swallow every last drop, okay?"

She bobbed her head frantically, almost immediately. My rhythm starting to deteriorate rapidly and every muscle in my body locked up as my orgasm thundered through me, burning my brain down to useless ash. I didn't think I was breathing and it took me a minute to return to alertness – my mind seemed to have closed itself to all activity for a short while. I had managed to remain standing, but was slumped in place, curled over her. My arms were limp and heavy across my shoulders. I tried to hold out, but the sight of her sucking my cock – my greatest fantasy for months – was too much.

She watched me carefully, both wary and concerned, but I didn't have the mental capacity to even begin to deduce the source of her anxiety - not now that I noticed the traces of my come clinging to her lips and chin. My sense memory was limited, but the little I did managed to preserve flashed brightly through my slowly plodding brain. I pulled her against me as I came, not allowing her the chance to finish me with her hand or avoid swallowing my come – she did her best to swallow, but she had been too short on air, and some of it had leaked out of her mouth, down her jaw and neck. Fuck, I didn't think she could look any prettier than she did now.

I gave into the hollow feeling in my knees and collapsed so that I was level with her, pulling her into a ferocious kiss. She tasted like me, undeniably marked as mine. Nothing had ever been as wonderful as my cum and my tongue inside her pretty mouth - at least, until she curled one of her hands around the open panel of my shirt, and the other into my hair, tugging us sharply together. 

We were both sticky with sweat and the heat between us was blistering, and I hadn't soften at all, I was ravenous for this, for her, for more. I pushed her back and she fell against the front of the bed, feet still caught underneath her.

"I really loved sucking your cock, you tasted so good," she said breathlessly, panting heavily from the harsh fucking I just gave her mouth.

"Oh I know you did, dollface, that better have been your first time doing that," I told her, and I was dead serious about that, "there's so much more I have to do to you," I breathed out.

"It was, I've never done this kind of thing with anybody," she replied softly, and it was exactly what I wanted to hear. She groaned and let her head fall back when I pounced on her, licking the slick sweat from her collarbones. The skin on her neck was enchanting, so I sunk my teeth into it, sharply, testing the give and flex of her muscle and skin. She arched beneath me with a delicate sound, and I bit so hard that the skin broke.

She whimpered loudly once she felt it but she didn't complain about it. I sat back, staring at her with wide eyes as I licked a drop of her blood from my lip, purring pleasantly from the taste. She stayed in place, panting and draped against the bed. She was screaming, that was how I liked her.

"Is there anything you wouldn't let me do to you?" I whispered, awed.

She blinked back tears before she replied, "No, I'll let you do anything to me, anything at all, I just want to be with you, and make you happy."

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Just when I didn't think she could get any more perfect.

I growled, and pressed myself against her again, rocking my sticky and sensitive cock against the slippery fabric covering her crotch. I bit her again, this time on the jaw while my fingers tugged desperately at her dress, throwing it up and over her head before I worked at the clasp of her bra. They both came off after far too much effort, and my mouth reattached to the sensitive tip of her left breast. She almost made a move to cover herself, I could see it in the twitch of her hands but she fought against it, just for me. She moaned and struggled, trying to move, closer or farther but I couldn't tell and didn't care, because she couldn't move, and I never considered before how it would feel to tie her down, to pin her and mark her and fuck her and peel her open until I could sink my finger into the slim gaps between her ribs and into her brain and into her heart.

I dug my fingers into the soft skin of her breast and the shivery cry she gave me in response made me hot enough for my bones to start melting. I caught her nipple between my teeth, drawing my head back to stretch out the delicate skin until the tension became too much, and the flesh scraped out of my mouth. She groaned heavily, arching her back to push her breasts closer to me. I licked and bit my way across her chest, one hand lifting to cradle her untouched breast in my palm. I curled my fingers around her, digging deeper and deeper into the flesh until my grip was crushingly strong and her hips were rocking desperately against mine. I couldn't help the moan of appreciation that I made at the taste of her.

I sucked gently, almost teasingly, at the skin swelling up between my fingers, eyes locked on her face. Her eyes were closed, though, her eyelashes fluttered frantically against her cheeks. Her lips were parted to accommodate the air sawing in and out of her chest. Her skin was splotched with red from cheeks to collarbones, and was shiny with sweat. She shuddered under my touch, whispered begs tumbling from her lips. I savored the sensations – her scent, her taste, the wonderful sounds of pleasure she made.

"Jerome," she moaned out, twisting desperately against my body. Her hand slid over my shoulders to my arms, fingernails biting sharply into my triceps through my thin shirt. I took my mouth away from her breast to capture her lips instead, plunging my tongue deeply into hers. I stroked her tongue with mine, drawing it into my mouth to suck wetly at the muscle. She gasped wildly, sinking her teeth into the swell of my lower lip as soon as I released her. We kissed messily, too short on air but neither of us cared enough to stop, not until spots were dancing behind my eyelids and my body forced me away against the wishes of my brain. My eyes opened to find her staring back at me.

Her eyes crinkled at the corners with a smile that never failed to make my heart thud dangerously, just begging me to take her right then and there. I snarled as I curled my hands around her waist, muttering her name out as I buried my face in her neck.

"I'm going to take you apart," I growled hotly against her skin, "from now on, you live just to please me," I punctuated this statement with a sharp nip to her neck, sucking a bruise of possession there and then another right beside it, fastening my lips around a section of skin. 

"Please mark me, please, use me however you want," she gasped out.

She was too fucking much. I shoved her upwards, and I covered her body with my own, our hips pressed together. My fingers scrabbled at her waist, trying to worm their away under the waistband of her panties so I could peel the clinging fabric off of her. I sunk my teeth harder into her neck as I practically tore it off her body, and she let out a soft scream above me. 

"I'm going to ruin you, ruin you so that everyone knows who you belong to, so that no one will want you ever again, but me," I told her around a threatening growl. 

I took a long moment to just stare at her bare body, drinking up every single curve and the marks on her neck that complemented her skin tone, feeling my cock twitch insistently the longer I stared. Her flesh shone amongst the moonlight, and my cock ached to explore every tantalizing inch. She took the opportunity to tug my shirt over my head, and I happily threw it somewhere across the room. Her eyes started roaming over my chest for a moment, and it made my smirk spread into a grin.

"I need you so much Jerome, I've wanted this for so long," she said, her voice sounded thick and lusty and it only fanned the flames burning within me.

"Don't you worry, I'm going to give you exactly what you need baby girl," I told her, "I'm going to make you feel so fucking good."

I eased my weight onto her, amused by how little time it took her to grind her hips against mine as her breath started to pick up into shallow pants. I brushed my lips over her cheek to her ear, then dragged my tongue along the shell. "Fuck, you're going to give me everything, you hear me? You're mine, you're all mine, after tonight no one else can have you, is that clear?" I whispered hoarsely, making sure she knew.

"Yes, yes, I'm yours, all yours," she repeated around an unsteady breath.

"Good, you belong to me, your body belongs to me, every part of you belongs to me," I replied in another murmur against her ear. I grinned wider as I felt her whole body quake with the chill my breath against her skin caused. I dipped down to suckle and bite at her neck once more, soothing each mark with my tongue. Her breath grew more ragged by the second, and her hips ground against my own with more insistence. I pushed her knees further apart to wedge myself between them, reaching my hand out to touch her where she needed me most.

I rubbed my thumb over her sensitive folds, enjoying the full-body shudder I elicited from her. She was sopping wet, fuck. I pulled my thumb away and slid my index finger into the slit between the folds, and she shouted something unintelligible, her hips raising off the bed. Her teeth were clenched and her fists gripped the sheets beside her.

"Oh, you liked that, didn't you?" I said, my breath caressed her skin, my lips brushing against her neck. I ran my fingertips along the length of the crease, and she shivered violently. "Where to go..." I sang, in a whisper.

"Please, just-" she cut herself off to release a strained gasp as my finger continued to work her, "please just touch me," she finished.

"So wet," I whispered in amazement, "and it's all for me."

She ground her hips against me with a greater urgency, and the corner of my mouth pulled up in a smirk. My hand kept up its attentions, teasing her clit with my thumb, making small circles around it that just barely brushed the flesh itself, just to fuck with her. Her hips bucked with each thrust, small yelps accompanying each thrust. I kissed my way down her breast again, tonguing her nipple at the same pace I stroked her clit. Her back began to arch up off the bed again and she gripped tighter at the bed sheets.

"Jerome!" she cried my name out. She obviously struggled to catch her breath as I pushed her knees apart, the building anticipation evident upon her face. Then I pressed my lips in an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of her right knee, then repeated the process every few inches down her legs, alternating sides with each kisses, needing to feel every part of her body that I could. When I arrived at the junction of her thigh and sex, I sighed with satisfaction before sliding my tongue into the slick folds. 

I felt a hand grip the bundle of my hair at the back of my skull, felt her fingernails scrape my scalp as her hand clenched into a fist. I stroked her with the flat of my tongue, allowing her insistent fist to guide me wherever she desired more attention. Her hips thrust up against me just fractions of an inch, and her legs tensed up as I continued toying with her sex.

I wrapped my arm about her left thigh for leverage as I laved up broad strokes with my tongue. After just a few minutes of my careful ministrations, I heard a loud gasp escape her lips. I sucked hard on her clit just in time to cause the simultaneous actions of her hips bucking against my face, her thighs clamping down on my head, and her fist tugging on my hair while still shoving me into her. Her shriek filled the air, and after she had ridden the waves of pleasure enough to release me, I looked up to see her eyes shut tightly, brows knit together as she trembled uncontrollably against the bed sheets. I rolled my tongue up and down where she spilled, catching the rest of her sweet essence before I pulled away and gulped it all down.

"Jerome, um, that was-"

"That was your first orgasm?" I asked, head tilted to the side as I wiped her glistening juices from my chin, catching them on my fingers and licking it up slowly with my tongue, savoring the taste of her.

She nodded her head slowly, lips quivering as she sucked in a heavy breath. "Yes, I-I've never been able to get myself off on my own, so um, thank you," she whispered, chest heaving up and down as her body continued to shiver. That was just perfect, and I was going to make sure I was her first and last everything, there was no way I was letting her escape from me now, she was all mine, every single inch of her was mine. I slid my fingers between her legs again, hitting the spots she had reacted best to. I was rewarded with her hips snapping up once as she gasped, and I chuckled.

"Well it's not over dollface, so get ready," I leaned in to place a kiss on one of the many marks I left on her neck, and her breath hitched when I did. "I need you so fucking much, you fucking drive me insane."

I leaned back to press a single finger into her, and I was amazed at how tight she was, but I was also glad her arousal allowed her to accept me with a small degree of ease. I paused for a moment to allow her to adjust to the sensation before starting to slide it in and out, and she emitted a soft sound from her throat, biting on her lip.

"Just relax, for me," I whispered hotly against her skin, and started to slide another finger alongside the first.

"Yes, Jerome," she murmured, her words coming in a rush of breath. I pressed my lips to hers as I continued my slow thrusts, and my fingers met minimal resistance. She panted heavily against my mouth between kisses, body trembling wildly.

"Do you like being touched here?" I leaned in to nibble on her lower lip as I began to rub her clit with my thumb while my fingers slid into and out of her at a faster pace. Her back arched up off the bed and I planted an open-mouthed kiss to her exposed throat.

"Yes, yes, I love that, please keep going, please," she said around a hiss, and she reached her hand out to grip my upper arm, tightening as her breath came and went shallowly.

"You've been such a good girl, fuck," I purred as I spread my fingers apart, scissoring them inside of her. A sharp gasp escaped from her lips and I felt her clench around the length of my fingers. I slowed down my pace, but my fingers continued stretching a small bit inside her. She moaned, her grip on my upper arm still unrelenting.

"That feels so good, Jerome, right there," she breathed out.

I smirked against her cheek, "You're so fucking tight, but I'm going to stretch you out nice and easy, and you're going to take it all, you got that?" I rasped against her throat, and she nodded her head, finding it difficult to utter any words. I hooked my fingers, hitting that special, sweet little spot, and her eyes shot open, a strangled sound coming from within her throat. The grip on my fingers was almost painful, but I fucking loved it, and I continued thrusting them in and out at a wild pace but stopped before I sensed she was close to the edge.

"Please fuck me, please, just claim my body, and make me yours, I need it, please, I'll do anything for you, just fuck me already," she pleaded, stuttering between her words, stretching her legs out wider, just begging me to fuck her into oblivion. She could make me fucking do anything for her, begging like that.

"You got it, dollface, just be a good girl and lay back for me," I instructed, and she bit her lip in anticipation. I rearranged her knees and legs to settle myself between them, then bent forward to press a kiss to her lips again. "I can't wait a second longer, I just need to take you." 

I reached my hand over to the bedside table across from us but then she grabbed my wrist before I was able to, and what she said took me aback. "Please, I want to feel you completely, so please don't put that on, I'll use the morning after pill, so we both don't have to worry about anything happening," she implored, voice shaky. Fuck. She knew exactly what to say to me, and it was fucking driving me insane. 

"That isn't a problem with me, fuck, you're perfect," I crooned before I lowered myself and grasped my cock in my hand, rubbing the very tip of it along the length of her slit. A strangled gasp slipped from between her lips and her hands snaked up over my shoulders, and I took that as encouragement. I slowly let my full length settle between the swollen folds of her pussy and I began to thrust, biting back a groan at the stimulation. Her whole body shuddered and her nails dug into my back as a wail escaped from her. 

This was it. No matter what tomorrow brought, now she would never be able to forget that I had been the one who took her virginity, and that I made her come on the first try. But no other fucker was going to be allowed to take her after tonight, she gave herself up to me and me alone, no one else could have her for the rest of her life. I leaned in to pepper wet kisses along her neck as I picked up the pace with the thrusts, and her arousal provided a slick channel. I was able to glide through it with only minimal effort.

"Oh god, Jerome, that–that feels so good-" she stumbled on her words as she released a loud moan.

I sat back on my ankles and grasped myself at the base of my erection. I ran the tip through her folds once more to wet it, then pressed it against her opening. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't breathe, until you can't even think, and you're going to fucking love it," I breathed out around a sharp inhale as I felt her walls tighten around my hard cock, making me throb so much that I had to still for a couple of moments, just allowing her to squeeze around me. I pressed forward, only moving when I felt her accept me. 

"Mine, this pussy is all mine," I said before sucking in a breath. 

"Yours, all yours," she moaned softly in response, making me throb inside her. 

Once I had my full length within her, I held as still as possible, sucking in a strained breath as I took a moment to appreciate the way her slick, hot walls fluttered all around me. She relaxed her hands just a bit, and I could feel the sting from where her nails had been digging into the skin. "I feel so full, oh god," she whispered.

"I'm going to start moving now, okay, so just take it, just give yourself to me, okay?" I asked and uttered a hiss, she nodded against me, and I began to make shallow thrusts, adjusting to her tight heat. Her grip on me was almost too much to bear, and I bit down on my lower lip. No use going through all of that work just to lose it so soon. I left a trail of hot kisses along her jaw, punctuating each thrust. Her breath picked up pace, growing more ragged, and I responded with faster, deeper strokes. She fucking loved it rough, I knew she would.

"Oh, Jerome! Please!" she mewled, her nails beginning to dig into me even tighter until they left pale red marks on my skin. I ran my left hand down her side to her thigh, pulling it up to wrap the leg around myself. I pressed my forehead to hers, gazing into her gorgeous eyes. Nothing else mattered at this moment, it was just us, and our bodies melding together into one beautiful, perfect being. I had never felt so complete.

"You can't let anyone touch you like this, do you fucking understand? If I find out someone touched you the way I have, I will fucking rip their throat out and then I'll punish you for disobeying me," I threatened, and the words came out before I could even control them, it probably wasn't the smartest thing to say but I took her soft cry as a yes. 

She slid her arms up about me to cup the back of my skull, her fist tangling itself in the hair as she pulled me down to meet her lips. I felt her tongue prodding against my lips and I allowed her in, my tongue dancing about hers. I panted against her as I broke the kiss and sat up partway, never breaking my tempo of the movements of my hips. I slid my hand between us and rubbed my thumb in circles around her most sensitive spot, eliciting louder moans from her as her walls clamped down even harder around my member. 

"You really are a little slut, aren't you? You'll allow me to do anything I want with your body, and you have no fucking shame," I muttered as I continued to snap my hips in rhythm with my thumb, leaning forward to massage a breast again. 

"No, I don't, just as long as you continue to play with me like this, I don't care about anything else," she admitted in a soft whimper. I smiled at the sight of her, how fucking beautiful she looked beneath me. This was exactly where she belonged, nowhere else, just beneath me. Her chest heaved with each panting breath she took, and her fists had found the sheets again. 

"That's it, that's a good girl, and you'll keep doing everything I ask without question, correct?" I asked, and she uttered a loud 'mmmm!' sound in agreement.

"You're not allowed to ever leave me now, you're stuck with me, every inch of your body belongs to me now, and I'm never, ever letting you go," I told her, and she once again replied in a moan. She was under my control now, under my spell, and I was going to make sure that she would never break free of it. 

I pulled her other leg up over my hip and braced my weight with elbows on either side of her, pressing the full length of my body against hers again. I did my best to grind myself against her each time I thrust into her to achieve the same end I had chased with my thumb. 

"Come for me, doll, just come for me, let go," I groaned as I suckled at her collarbone, attempting to ignore my own approaching peak. Her grip on me was so tight, I wasn't sure I could last much longer. I rubbed my hips against her in an insistent fashion before thrusting again. Her breath hitched before she clamped down upon me tighter than I could have imagined, and she released a loud moan that echoed through the room. 

I thrust a few more times before my movements grew erratic, a strangled groan escaping from my own mouth as I spilled myself inside of her. I gasped for breath, resting my head on her collarbone. After a long moment, I withdrew myself and rolled off her to lay at her side. 

"That was so good," she drawled, panting heavily all the while. "I-I feel so stretched out now, and really dirty," she giggled, speaking like such a cute little slut that only made me adore her more. We both laid on the sheets, allowing our heartbeats and breaths to return to normal. 

"You were fucking perfect, and I hope you're able to get used to that feeling dollface," I told her before I bent down to plant a kiss on her lips, "we're still not done."

"We're not?" she asked innocently. "My body feels tired, but I'll – I'll keep going for you," she added, her eyes lighting up in anticipation as a coy smile played on her lips. 

"We still have to fill your other hole, I filled two already, might as well go all out," I threw her a lopsided grin, and her eyes widened, but she didn't seem like she was objecting in any way. 

"Is that going to hurt? I-I've never really imagined doing it there before," she said softly, her cheeks flushed as she nibbled on her lower lip. 

"It'll feel good, don't you worry, please don't tell me you're having second thoughts," I whispered into her ear huskily before making my way behind her, "you said you wanted me to claim your body, so that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Okay, please make me feel good Jerome, fill every part of me, just use me however you want," she breathed out, and I growled under my breath in response. She was doing everything she could to make me keep her, wasn't she? Fucking greedy bitch. She fucking ruined me, so I was going to ruin her too. 

"Face away from me and get on your knees with your ass out," I ordered. She immediately obeyed, getting on her knees with her hands beside herself, sticking her cute little ass out for me. I slowly leaned forward, appreciating her perfect form before my hands reached out and grabbed her rear. She purred, turning her head to look at me from the corner of her eye.

My fingers dug into the cheeks, into the soft layer atop the firm muscle beneath, and kneaded them as I shifted in position a little, coming to lie on my stomach, head right behind her ass so that I could admire it and the way my fingers pressed into the flesh. My thumbs dug into the sides of the cheeks and eased them apart a little, and I could make out the wrinkled hole underneath. 

"This pretty little asshole is mine, just like the rest of you, so you just lie back and let me fill you up," I rasped, and she didn't argue, just inched herself closer to me like a good girl. I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing or where my end goal was, although I was fairly certain that if it was going to involve opening that hole up with my erection that only seemed to get harder as my hands sought her warm flesh. 

"Whatever you want Jerome," she purred. Slow, firm kneads massaged her ass, and I could hear her breath begin to tense up a little as she started to breathe deeper and steadier to compensate. I dug my hands into the backs of her thighs up to her waist, my focus lingering nicely on her ass but the rest seeking to relax and rile her up.

"Yeah exactly, whatever the fuck I want," I hissed. Kisses came next, starting into the small of her back and trailing down to her cheeks, where they pressed firmly into the soft skin, and her fingers held tightly onto the bed sheets once again. She knew what was coming, knew what I was going to do and the expectation of it excited her. 

"So fucking desperate, you'd take anything in your fuck hole if it meant me doing it. Isn't that right?" I said hoarsely, grabbing her cheeks once more, firmer and more steady this time. Pulling them apart revealed her pucker again, this time uncovered and completely bare which meant nothing was in the way of my tongue as I dragged it up her crease. 

"Yes, that's right, Jerome," she whined when she felt my tongue. 

"Say that all of your holes belong to me, before I continue," I pulled away to speak, voice raspy, needing to hear the words from her pretty mouth. 

"All of my holes belong to you, they're all yours," she moaned out breathlessly, and I smirked at that. Back down I went, sliding it lower to lap at the very bottom of her folds, already a little wet from the excitement that her body simply couldn't hide from me. This was turning her on, being owned by me. I licked back up and shoved my face into the cheeks, my tongue lapping at her hole as it quivered and clenched against the sensation. 

Slow, broad strokes against her pucker smeared it with saliva as I started, working her up a little for what was to come. I continued to massage her cheeks, focusing my tongue on the area around her rim, going in lazy licks that left it wet. With all the time in the world, I was almost cruelly slow, knowing that she loved it when I teased her. 

 

I made my teasing much more potent by refusing to fuck her just yet, I wanted to go slow, savor the time we had, and wait for her anticipation to be her undoing. There was only so long she could take this, and I was ready to push her up on the line. 

She was breathing harder now, and she bit her lip in an attempt to quiet down. My tongue slowly wriggled her puckered entrance, trying to open her up a little so that I could sink it in and begin lapping at her sensitive, tightly clenching anal walls, while-

Fuck. 

She let out a particularly loud moan that shot right down to my cock, making me throb uncontrollably. I found that savoring her ass was a bit harder than I expected, and was starting to lose my grip as well. I kissed and licked, tongue slipping into her slightly opened hole and breathing heavily against it, preparing her anal lining a little for what was to come. My hands gripped and slapped and squeezed at her perfect rump. 

How could I keep slow with this in my face? With her breaking down into a quivering mess of moans, shoving her gorgeous ass back into my eager face with desperate need, all but howling for me to slam my cock in her. Teasing proved to be a little more difficult than I intended, and the weight of my body pressing down on the bed had added pressure to my erection that wasn't helping. I needed it so bad, and so did she. 

"Please get in me Jerome, please, I need it," she begged, practically humping the bed in her impatience. 

I pulled away from her ass, sitting upright, hands releasing her cheeks – but not before giving a hard slap that made her jiggle, wrenching a stifled yelp from her throat. 

"I'm going to stretch you open now," I told her and grabbed my needy, aching erection that sought to plunge itself into her tight little asshole. I was finally claiming all of her. My hands came down nosily on her ass again, I knew she adored it rough. Her grip on the sheets tightened as she bent forward wantonly. 

I smirked to myself as I slowly parted her cheeks again and slipped the thick head of my cock against her quivering hole, then sank into her. A scream ripped from her throat with one slow, merciless push that embedded my cock into her clenching, overly sensitive ass. 

"Oh fuck, that's nice," I growled out. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she whimpered with a shaky breath. 

I didn't even need to reach down and touch her pussy to know she was leaving a wet spot on the bed like the fucking impatient slut she was. I simply eased myself inside of her until I was balls deep, giving her the fucking her body desperately needed. 

"You know only sluts like to be fucked here right? No innocent, clean girl would ever take it here, you're so fucking filthy," I grunted, and my hands settled on her mid back, holding on tightly as I pulled upward and sank back into her until I was buried to the hilt. My eyes focused on the way all of her back muscles grew taut as I drew in a sharp breath, raising and falling steadily as I built up my beat with patience, taking my time going faster and faster. 

She tried to answer but she was barely able to get anything out, just ragged gasps and breaths that fell from her lips again and again, every part of her body was screaming for me as she backed up against me, to feel my cock pounding her senseless. She loved it that way, and she was thoroughly soaked, leaving a mess on the bed as her pussy leaked down onto it, staining her sheets and making them beautiful. 

"You're a fucking cumslut, wanting me to fill every single one of your tight little holes, but you're branded as my cumslut now," I snarled, breath coming in shallow rushes. 

It didn't take long at all for me to start thrusting faster gripping hole, her walls clenching down around my cock. I was in fucking bliss every time I took her hard from behind, gravity helping me slam down into her. I held tightly onto her back with my focus on her ass and how sensitive it was, how much I knew she was getting off on her cute butt pounded raw. 

"You would fucking do anything for me just as long as I pound into you like this right? You can't get enough of me fucking you senseless, and don't even try to act like I made you into this, you've always been a fucking horny slut, admit it," I demanded gruffly. 

I snapped my hips into her and refused to let up, wanting nothing more than to see her gush. Loud moans rode her breaths as she tried to keep up with my thrusts but ended up failing. 

"Yes, I'm – I'm a horny little slut, just for you!" she cried out, each word coming out as a stutter. She looked so fucking perfect, the arching of her spine, the grabbing onto the bed sheets so tight that she nearly ripped them, the shivering and howling bliss, allowing herself to be sucked into the overwhelming pleasure. 

She shakily slid her hand down her body and added that much needed pressure to her clit with a finger, rolling and rubbing in tight circles as she chased release. 

I fucked her harder, and her struggle to keep up became more difficult. Shuddering heavily, she let out moan after moan as her head dropped, voice quivering all the while, her whole body trembling violently even as I tried to keep her steady. The sight of my beautiful little slut, ragged and lost in rapture, paired of course with the sudden greedy clenching of her ass around my cock, pushed me over the edge as well. With a bit back groan, I slammed myself one final time into her and came, flooding her tight ass with all of the hot come it hungered for. 

Her whole body went limp and she collapsed on the bed, breathing harder than I had ever heard her. I fell down right next to her, pulling her boneless body into mine as we both shared hot, fast breaths against the other's skin. She rested her head against my chest, still trembling all over, and I could feel the rapid pounding of her heartbeat. 

"I can't move," she murmured beneath her breath, so low I could hardly hear her. She pressed a feather-light kiss to my chest, as if silently thanking me for tonight. 

"That's exactly how I wanted it," I croaked out, and I pulled her closer to me with a hand to her back, caressing her quivering skin. 

We stayed in silence for several long moments before she finally asked something that probably had been on her mind all day. "Did you mean all those things you said?"

"About what?" I asked, playing dumb. 

"You know, everything you said, you owning me, I-I don't want to repeat it all," she whispered shyly.

"Well, what do you think?" I quirked an eyebrow, reaching my hand behind her and tracing my name over and over again on the small of her back with a finger. 

"I thought maybe you just said those things in the heat of the moment?" she said, and she sounded uncertain so it came out as more of a question. That made me fucking wonder if everything she said was just in the heat of the moment, that she didn't mean any of it. Fucking bitch. 

I lifted her chin up with a hand and looked her dead in the eyes before I leaned in to whisper in ear and answered her, "I meant every fucking word."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! ;)


End file.
